moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Damon Blackvale
Damon Blackvale is the eldest of three sons of Daren Blackvale, the former Lord of Blackpine and his lady wife, Mellinda Cross. Appearance A man appearing to be in his mid-thirties, his coal-black hair is long and often tied back. Ever mindful of his appearance, his beard is always neatly trimmed and styled. Tall and gallant with a sculpted brow and deep, brown eyes, he'd likely be considered a handsome man by most standards. Though befitting a man of his station, his armor is well-worn, showing various nicks and scrapes from many years of use. In a tooled-leather scabbard on his hip rests a fine, castle-forged longsword. He wears no jewelery, save for a truesilver signet ring, bearing the sigil of house Blackvale. Personality Often mistaken for melancholy due to his infrequent smiles and often grim expression, Damon is actually quite kind. Loyal to his family and their overlords, he has never refused to aid them in times of need. He treats his squires well, and though some might debate the efficacy of his methods, two of his squires have gone on to earn their Knighthoods and both performed admirably in combat. His affinity for women has been the subject of controversy among his fellow paladins, many of which would consider him a man of loose morals as he has had so many women and married none. He is also known to have had an affair with a married woman. Nonetheless, his charming personality has made him a favorite among the woman of Wolf's Crossing. His role as a leader is where Damon truly shines, easily earning the respect of those who serve beneath him by fighting beside them in battle, rather than leading from his command tent. He considers his men a second family and unlike many Noblemen, Damon insists that if a man is good enough to die for him, he is good enough to have a place at his table, regardless of his station. Among many controversial viewponts, it is his feeling that position should be earned, not freely given due to one's station or birth and as such, he has redistributed various titles and positions among the men of Rosegarde since becoming its lord. History Born into the higher ranks of the house of Blackvale, Damon had every possible advantage in his youth and by the age of ten, he was sent to King Terenas' Court at his lord father's behest. Damon enjoyed his time at Court, where he learned the art of fencing, the intricacies of military strategy and the ways of chivalry. By the age of twelve, he was showing the potential to be a great swordsman and was sent to squire for one of Lordaeron's finest Knights, Sir Varic Soren. At only ten years his senior, Soren was already the stuff of legend and in addition to emerging victorious at every tournament he'd even entered, the Knight had proved himself thrice in battle. The arrangement was made by his Cousin, Tytos Blackvale, a paladin of the Silver Hand. Knighthood Possessing both a natural aptitude for combat and an iron will, Damon was Knighted at seventeen. At his lord father's behest, he was then ordered to train with the paladins of the Silver Hand. Unfortunately, Damon had no desire to be a paladin and the two years his spent in Stratholme under their care are years he often regards as the most miserable of his life. In spite of his feelings toward the Order of the Silver Hand, he was inducted by Lord-Paladin Madarin at the age of nineteen at Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme and his Cousin Tytos would present him with his ceremonial warhammer. A Fine Marriage and a Poor Decision After he was anointed, Damon was offered the hand of Jestine Madarin, daughter of Sir Eddric Madarin. The marriage pleased Lord Daren, but sadly, it did not please Damon himself and just a few days later, the young paladin graciously turned down the offer. Though Damon knew many lovers in his younger years, he did not marry and soon, the Kingdom of Lordaeron would fall beneath the might of the traitor Prince and the undead scourge. The Scarlet Crusade WIP Category:Characters Category:House of Blackvale Category:Wolf's Crossing Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:Human Category:Paladins